My Secret Love
by odes
Summary: [Re-publish] Sasuke yang merupakan siswa pindahan menemukan berbagai ke"ajaib"an di sekolah barunya. Seperti apa keajaiban itu ? Apa pemuda itu juga akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mengisi hari-harinya? bagaimana jika gadis itu adalah kekasih dari kakak kelasnya? [Fanfict Crossover] [Naruto x OnePiece x Slamdunk x Samurai X] Main Chara : SasuSaku vs KakaSaku. MSL Round 1 is UP!


My Secret Love

(Round 1)

.

 **Main Chara :** SasuSaku vs KakaSaku (NARUTO)

.

 **Sub Chara:**

NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno, Rin (NARUTO)

.

HaRukawa, (SLAMDUNK)

.

HancockLuffy, ZoRobin, SaNami, (ONE PIECE)

.

KaoruKenshin (SAMURAI X)

.

 **Rated** : T

.

 **Warning** : Fanfict yang rada maksa ! Alur sesuka author, humor segaring kacang goreng (gomen T.T), chara gaib (gomen T.T) Out Of Chara. Funny SasuSaku.

Just remember when you read it, ini hanya khayalan semu belaka :Dv

 **-0000-**

Apa yang paling nyebelin semasa sekolah selain jadi siswa pidahan di sekolah baru ? Sumpah, jadi anak baru tuh nggak enak banget. Nggak kenal sana sini, nggak tau kanan kiri, depan belakang, pokoknya semuanya serba ribet bin malesin.

Itulah nasib yang harus dijalani sama Sasuke. Pindah sekolah gara-gara berantem di sekolah lamanya. Yeelaah, lagian lawannya cemen banget. Giliran kalah aja ngadu sama orangtuanya.

Coba kalo menang dan Sasuke yang babak belur, dijamin tuh anak bakal diem-diem aja kok.

Pamornya sebagai cowo idola sekolah juga ancur gara-gara masalah itu. Dan pacarnya segala minta putus lagi. Ibarat jatoh, sakitnya tuh dobel tricum _*eehhh?_

Jadilah seharian ini sang pangeran Uchiha itu ngedumel sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah barunya. Sementara sang kakak semata wayang yang mengantarnya cuma bisa memasang tampang lembut seolah prihatin dengan keadaan adik bungsunya. Ngeliat muka kayak begitu, Sasuke malah jadi mules alias sakit perut sendiri !

"Stop ! Stop. Sampe di sini aja…" seru pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ pantat ayam itu, menyuruh sang kakak menghentikan laju mobil mereka.

"Kenapa ? Sekolahnya kan masih lumayan jauh…" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Udah sampe sini aja…" jawab Sasuke sambil melangkah turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu. " _Jyaa, matta ne. Nii-chan_ …" seru pemuda tampan itu sambil melangkah pergi.

Aahh lebih baik jalan kaki ke sekolah barunya. Sekalian ngeliat-liat keadaan sekitar. Maklum, belum pernah sekalipun dia tahu tentang sekolah barunya ini. Boro-boro pernah kesana, tahu namanya aja enggak ! Kayaknya ini bukan sekolah popular kayak sekolah lamanya deh.

Emang sih sekolahnya masih jauh di ujung sana., tapi lumayan lah dengan jalan kaki, dia juga bisa melihat-lihat siswa-siswi yang satu sekolah dengannya. Syukur-syukur malah bisa tabrakan sama cewe cantik, kenalan, terus jadian deh. Hehehee… itung-itung sambil menyelam, sekalian mandi lah. Soalnya kalo sekalian minum air, cowo tampan itu ogah banget. Coba aja nyelem di kali yang airnya keruh, yakin mau nyelem sambil minum air ?

Semakin dekat menuju gerbang sekolah, perasaannya semakin dag-dig-dug-der. Maklum, namanya juga anak baru pindahan.

Gerbang sekolah udah di depan mata. Dari kejauhan udah mulai terlihat kerumunan cewe-cewe di sekolah itu. Entah mau ngapain mereka pada mejeng di deket gerbang sekolah.

"Kyyaaaa- kyaaaa…" jerit histeris itu terdengar membahana di seantero lapangan. Sasuke mulai kepedean. Jangan-jangan barusan pada histeris gara-gara ngeliat dia.

"Gggyyyaaaaaaaaaaa-…" Makin dekat gerbang, intensitas teriakan makin kencang. Sasuke tambah melayang. Dia yakin cewe-cewe itu pada histeris gara-gara liat ketampanannya. Mungkin di sekolah ini gak ada cowo tampan dan berkharisma seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya. Tepat di depan gerbang, Sasuke dengan kepedean _full_ kayak baterai abis di _charge_ mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah siswi-siswi wanita yang berkerumun di depannya.

"Siapa sih dia ?"

"Anak baru yaa ?"

"Kelas berapa ?"

"Ngapain sih dia melambai-lambai segala ke kita segala ?" Desas desus mulai bergumam diantara para siswi yang berkerumun. Mereka heran dengan sosok cowo di depannya ini yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya bak seorang artis pada para fansnya.

"Tapi wajahnya keren juga sih, cakep lagi…"

"Iyaa. Rasanya wajahnya nggak familier di sekolah. Apa mungkin siswa pindahan ?"

"Yaudah, kita tanya aja…" Segerombolan siswi-siswi itu tampak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ahh, hei kau- " belum sempat kalimat dari para gadis itu selesai,

"Kyyyaaaaaa- kkkyyaaaaaaa… itu SHP. Luffy- _senpai_ , Sanji- _senpai_ , Zoro- _senpai_. Kyyaaaaaaa…" tiba-tiba mereka mendorong Sasuke hingga nyaris terjatuh. Tampaknya ada yang lebih menarik perhatian gadis-gadis ini ketimbang pemuda berambut pantat ayam di depan mereka ini.

"Apa-apan sih…" gerutu pemuda itu sebal. Ini kali pertama pemuda tampan itu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari para gadis. Di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia begitu dipuja sebagai idola kaum hawa.

Dilihatnya sumber yang menyebabkan teriakan histeris para gadis itu. Ada 3 orang pemuda, yang satu pemuda kurus kering yang memakai topi jerami ala pak tani (?), wajahnya imut dan manis. Pemuda kedua berambut kuning seperti lampu rambu lalu lintas jalan raya, dengan alis melengkung dan kacamata yang ketauan banget dipake cuma buat gaya-gayaan. Pemuda terakhir, nah ini yang aneh bin gaib buat Sasuke. Berambut hijau, bertampang sangar dan seram, kemeja sengaja banget gak dikancingkan. Pasti mau pamerin bentuk badannya yang atletis nan berisi. Yang paling membuatnya heran, pemuda berambut hijau ganggang laut itu tampak membawa 3 buah pedang yang diselipkan di pinggang celana sekolahnya.

 _'Membawa pedang ke sekolah, heh?'_ gumam Sasuke tak percaya. Di sekolahnya dulu, jangankan pedang, membawa benda tajam saja sudah dilarang.

"Kyaaaaaa- kyaaaaaaa… _senpaaaaiiiii-tachi. Suki. Daisuki_..." teriakan para gadis di sekitarnya memekakkan gendang telinga. Sasuke menepuk pundak salah satu gadis di depannya.

"Siapa mereka ?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis itu.

"SHP." jawab gadis itu singkat. Bahkan tanpa menoleh kepadanya !

"Ciihhh, SHP ? SHP apa ?" desis Sasuke sebal sambil meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Kyaaaaa kyaaaaa Luffy- _senpai_. Lihat kemari."

"Sanji- _senpai_ , hari ini kau juga tampan seperti biasa."

"Zoro- _senpai_ , ka-kau, kau sexy sekali…" jerit gadis-gadis muda itu.

Sanji, si pemuda berambut kuning dengan alis melengkung tampak membalas segala ekspresi kekaguman para fans mereka.

"Baiklah nona-nona. Hei Luffy, ayo berikan salam pada _kohai-tachi_ kita yang manis-manis ini…" ucap pemuda beralis melengkung itu sambil menyenggol pemuda bertopi jerami di sebelahnya.

"TIDAK ! Yang paling bebas bagiku adalah menjadi raja bajak laut…" ucapnya dengan suara kencang.

 _Raja bajak laut?_ Pikir Sasuke. _Apa-apaan sih?_

"Kalau begitu kau _Marimo*,_ ayo sapa mereka…" ujar Sanji pada pemuda berwajah seram di sampingnya.

"Diam kau koki mesum ! Aku hanya ingin jadi pendekar pedang nomor satu…" balas Zoro sambil men _death-glare_ teman dekatnya itu.

 _Pendekar pedang nomor 1?_ Pikir Sasuke. _Apa-apaan lagi?_

"Enak saja koki mesum kau bilang ! Cita-citaku itu menjadi koki terkenal dan menemukan lautan _All Blue_ tahu, _Marimo_ sialan !" balas Sanji.

 _Koki All Blue?_ Pikiran Sasuke makin runyam seperti benang kusut mendengar kata-kata yang tak satupun dia mengerti itu. Merasa tidak tahan, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu pun membawa kakinya melangkah pergi dari kerumunan berisik itu.

 **-00000-**

Sebelum masuk ke kelas barunya, Sasuke harus bertemu dengan wali kelasnya . Maka sebelum ke kelas, Sasuke mampir ke ruang guru dulu. Niatnya sih emang begitu, tapi namanya juga anak baru, Sasuke malah nyasar ke gedung dimana para _senpai-tachi_ nya berada. Alias gedung khusus kelas 3. Di sekolah ini memang setiap angkatan memiliki gedungnya masing-masing.

" _Gomennasai_ , ruang guru di sebelah mana yaa?" tanya pemuda itu pada sosok pemuda di depannya. Lorong kelas ini begitu sepi. Karena itu Sasuke memutuskan bertanya pada satu-satunya orang yang berada disana.

Pemuda itu tinggi sekali. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 190-cm an. Benar-benar tinggi yang di atas rata-rata. Pakaiannya tampak berantakan dengan seragam yang tidak dimasukkan ke pinggang celana. Wajahnya tampak dingin, cuek kepada sekelilingnya, dengan tatapan seolah tidak peduli.

" _Ano_ \- ummmm…" Sasuke merasa gugup juga ditatap sedemikian dingin oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

"Apa ?" tanyanya singkat. Nadanya benar-benar datar.

"I-it…itu, ruang guru…" ucapnya terbata. Tapi justru pemuda di depannya ini tampak mengerti maksud dari ucapan _gaje-_ nya. Buktinya pemuda itu langsung berjalan menduluinya.

"Oooh… " pemuda itu berjalan, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Tepat di persimpangan dua lorong yang saling menghubungkan satu-sama lain, terdengar suara berisik yang memenuhi telinga.

"Kyyyaaaaaa… Rukawa- _senpai_. Ada Rukawa- _senpai_ …" Gadis-gadis yang berada di ruangan kelas gedung sebelah tampak heboh mengintip dari jendela. Mencuri-curi pandang ke arah idola mereka.

"Rukawa- _senpai_ …" Teriakan itu makin nyaring terdengar.

"Jalan lurus saja…" ucap pemuda itu sambil berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatap pongo ke arah pemuda itu.

Teman pemuda misterius yang tampaknya bernama Rukawa itu menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak sang pemuda.

"Populer seperti biasa, eh…" goda temannya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan hanya membawa sekolah ini ke _Interhigh_ …" jawab pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

 _Interhigh ? Basket ?_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Kepala nya mulai terasa pusing.

Sekolah ini dipenuhi siswa-siswa ajaib.

 **-0000-**

Gara-gara nyasar ke gedung siswa kelas 3, Sasuke telat masuk kelas. Saat dia menemukan kelas yang dituju, sang wali kelas telah berada di dalam ruangan.

Kecil, manis, dan terkesan ramah. Itu kesan pertama Sasuke melihat wali kelasnya, Himura- _sensei_. Walaupun rambut merahnya yang panjang sepunggung diikat model kuncir kuda terlihat ganjil bagi seorang guru sepertinya di mata pemuda raven itu, tapi gurunya itu terlihat menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Aaaahhh Uchiha- _san._ Ayo masuk…" Himura- _sensei_ berkata ramah. Walaupun anak-anak di kelas itu terdengar gaduh dan tidak memperhatikan ucapan guru mereka.

Pemuda _raven_ itu melangkah ke depan kelas. Mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Uchiha Sasuke. _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_ …" bukannya mendengarkan salam pemuda _raven_ itu, siswi-siswi di kelasnya justru sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan wali kelas mereka yang masih terlihat imut di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

"Kyyyaaaa, kita memang beruntung Himura- _sensei_ menjadi wali kelas kita…"

"Aku rasa aku akan mati bahagia bisa memandang _sensei_ sedekat ini setiap hari…"

"Rasanya aku meleleh setiap kali ditatap oleh mata itu…." bisik-bisik terdengar memenuhi ruangan kelas. Namun Himura- _sensei_ tampak mengabaikannya.

"Eheeemmm…" pemuda _raven_ pantat ayam itu sengaja terbatuk cukup keras. Iye banget nggak sih, seorang mantan idola di sekolahnya yang dulu dicuekin begitu aja di sini ? Kalah pamor bahkan sama seorang guru yang udah nggak lagi muda ? Iiissh, nggak pernah kebayang di pikiran Sasuke bahwa hari pertamanya di sekolah baru bakalan se-nyebelin ini.

Tapi bahkan semua orang tampak mengabaikannya. _Uuugghh, nyebelin banget!_

" _Oro_ ? Ada apa Uchiha- _san_?" hanya Himura- _sensei_ yang tampak peduli padanya. Sasuke menggeleng dengan tidak enak hati.

" _Sensei_ , kau terlalu baik untuk seorang mantan _Hitokiri_ di jaman Bakufu, beneran nggak sesuai kalau jadi reinkarnasi _Battousai_ si pembantai…"

 _DEG-_

Sasuke sampai tersedak gara-gara ucapan temannya barusan.

 _Apa ?!_ _Jaman Bakufu?Hitokiri Battousai ?!_

 _Hello_ , ini tahun berapa sih ? Itu bukannya sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu yaa ? Soal Hitokiri dan pemberontakan yang nyaris mengancam keutuhan negeri Matahari Terbit itu. Dan sekarang, seorang guru, wali kelasnya sendiri dianggap reinkarnasi dari pembantai nomor satu yang memperjuangkan jaman _Meiji_ yang penuh kedamaian itu ?

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua keanehan di sekitarnya ini.

 _Pertama-tama Raja bajak laut,_

 _Lalu pendekar pedang,_

 _Setelahnya Koki All Blue_

 _Terus dilanjutin sama pemain basket di Interhigh,_

 _Dan sekarang, bahkan wali kelasnya pun ikutan aneh.._

 _Pembantai jaman akhir Bakufu, Hitokiri Battousai ?_

Akhirnya, pemuda tampan itu jatuh pingsan !

 **-0000-**

Saat sadar, Sasuke menemukan dirinya telah berada di kamarnya yang super berantakan.

"Gyaaaaaaaa- Aaaaaa…" teriak pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba. Mikoto, sang Ibu yang berada di depannya langsung tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan sang putra yang mendadak.

"Ada apa sih Sasu ?" kata sang Ibu panik. Jangan-jangan putra bungsunya ini kesurupan setan Hanako. Itu lho, setan perempuan kecil penunggu kamar mandi sekolah. Habis nggak biasanya banget bungsu Uchiha itu pingsan di sekolah. Apalagi pulangnya pake teriak-teriak segala.

Melihat Ibunya, pemuda itu langsung memeluknya.

"Aku mau keluar dari sekolah itu. Nggak mau sekolah disana !" raung Sasuke. Tuh kan bener, Mikoto yakin anaknya ini pasti kesambet setan sekolah. Sejak kapan Sasuke bertingkah seperti anak manja seperti ini ? Pake meluk meluk segala lagi.

"Sasuke, ini kau kan ?" tanya Mikoto takut-takut sambil mendorong pemuda itu menjauh dan membuat jarak. Kening pemuda _raven_ itu berkerut. Oh _Kami-Sama_ , jangan bilang sekarang Ibunya juga ikutan aneh!

"Apa sih maksudnya ? Tentu saja ini aku." omel pemuda tampan itu. Aaahh Mikoto jadi lega. Omelan seperti itu memang khas putra bungsunya.

"Terus apa maksudmu mau keluar sekolah? Memangnya kau tidak ingat kau baru saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara berkelahi ?" kali ini gantian Mikoto yang mengomeli anak bungsunya.

"Sekolah itu aneh ! Ada raja bajak laut, pendekar pedang, koki, pemain Interhigh bahkan sampai ada guru Battosai si pembantai…" cerita pemuda tampan itu dengan mimik muka ngeri. Bukannya ikut ketakutan, sang Ibu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak !

"Kau ngomong apa sih Sasu ? Memangnya tadi kau nyasar kemana ? Itachi- _nii_ tidak mengantarmu sampai sekolah?" tanya Mikoto tak percaya.

"Ya tadi aku ke sekolah. Ke sekolah aneh itu. Isinya orang-orang aneh semua !" jerit pemuda itu histeris. Mikoto hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya. _Benar-benar aneh…_

Mikoto lalu menarik pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ pantat ayam itu dari tempat tidurnya dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. Pemandangan di depannya gantian membuat Sasuke melongo seperti sapi ompong.

Di ruang tamu keluarganya tampak _sensei_ -nya itu. Yang kata-kata cewe _grupies_ penggemar sang guru itu adalah reinkarnasi dari _Hitokiri Battousai_ jaman _Bakufu_ dan juga beberapa orang yang terlihat asing di matanya. Ada yang berambut kuning mencuat keatas, ada yang seperti nanas dengan gaya kuncir kuda seperti kaum gadis, ada yang gendut yang tampaknya asik memakan makanan yang disediakan Ibunya, ada pula yang berambut hitam klimis dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum.

"SIAPA MEREKA !?" pemuda itu terkesiap dengan mimik muka ngeri. Mikoto kontan memukul kepala putra bungsunya itu karena suaranya yang terlalu keras telah membuat para tamu mereka menoleh.

"Ahahahaa, maafkan Sasu yaa. Dia kaget teman-temannya kemari…" ujar Mikoto sambil tertawa canggung. Hah ? Teman apaan ? Sasuke aja nggak ngerasa kenal sama mereka. Teman dari mana ?

" _Hai, Daijoubu da_. Sasuke- _san_ , Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Himura- _sensei_ sambil membungkuk sopan pada Ibu Sasuke. Sasuke jadi heran, untuk apa gurunya membungkuk hormat begitu ?

" _Baka otouko_! Itu gurumu sedang bertanya…" ucap Mikoto sambil mencubit lengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Auuchh…" jerit Sasuke pelan sambil mengusap bekas cubitan sang Ibu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _sensei_ …" jawab Sasuke pelan dengan raut sebal. Itu karena Ibunya nggak berhenti tersenyum pada guru barunya itu. Jangan-jangan Ibunya naksir gurunya itu lagi ? Iihhh, pikiran pemuda tampan itu makin kacau.

"Ini teman-teman sekelasmu, Sasuke- _san_ …" kata Himura- _sensei_ sambil memperkenalkan cowo-cowo di sebelahnya itu.

"Yoo Sasuke…" pemuda berambut kuning lancip bernama Naruto itu berkata sok akrab. _'Iiyyuhh, siapa sih dia? Sok kenal banget.'_ Pikir Sasuke geli.

"Menggendongmu lumayan berat lhoo. Nyam… nyam…" kali ini cowo bertubuh gempal bernama Chouji yang berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. Dasar nggak sopan. Bisa nggak sih telen dulu itu makanan baru ngomong. Aarrggghh, Sasuke mulai geram.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, apa dia bilang barusan ? Menggendong ? Maksudnya si gendut itu yang menggendong dan membawanya kemar i? Astaga, jangan-jangan pas digendong, dia di grepe-grepe lagi. Alias dipegang-pegang. Gyyaaa, hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai cowo keren kalau itu terjadi.

Kayaknya bayangan Sasuke kejauhan deh. Soalnya gak mungkin banget temen-temennya berbuat yang gak senonoh pada pemuda tampan itu. Di sana kan juga ada Himura- _sensei._ Tapi emang dasar Sasuke aja yang _baka_ dan kepedean, jadi khayalannya kelampau jauh.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Tadi kami khawatir kau tiba-tiba pingsan di depan kelas. Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah Sasuke-san. Cepat sembuh…" pamit _sensei_ -nya itu sambil membungkuk dalam tanda menghormati sang empunya rumah.

"Aaahh, _sensei_ sudah mau pulang? Sayang sekali kalau begitu…" ucap Mikoto dengan mimik sedih. Apa-apaan sih Ibunya ini ?

"Iya nyonya. Maafkan kelancangan kami datang kemari. Permisi…" ucap Himura- _sensei_ sambil mengajak gerombolan aneh itu pergi.

"Yooo anak baru, sampai ketemu besok..." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan matanya. Dan sumpah demi apapun, Sasuke pasti akan muntah dan kejang-kejang bila keadannya tidak sedang aneh begini.

Terlintas satu pikiran aneh lagi di otaknya, Jangan-jangan teman-temannya tadi itu grup MaHo alias homo sapiens pitecantropus erectus ! Uuugghhhh~~

 **-0000-**

Keesokan paginya langkah pemuda itu gontai, seolah nggak ada semangat hidup. Rasanya Sasuke pengen pergi aja ke penjara dan ngunci diri rapet-rapet di sana supaya nggak dipaksa Ibunya yang super galak itu buat balik ke sekolah aneh bin gaib ini.

Aaahhh… kenapa harus balik ke sekolah ini lagi sih ? Sasuke bener-bener gak rela kalau sampai 2 tahunnya yang berharga sebagai murid SMA harus dihabiskan di sekolah menyedihkan ini.

Tapi gimana caranya meyakinkan Ibunya buat memindahkan sekolahnya lagi ? Ibunya itu super pelit dan super galak. Ibunya bilang udah gak punya uang buat mindahin dia sekolah lagi, tapi tadi malem kok punya uang buat beliin Itachi- _nii_ gadget terbaru ? Mau maksa, jelas pemuda itu gak berani. Dia masih belom bosan hidup kok sampai harus mencari masalah dengan seorang Uchiha Mikoto.

Sesampainya di kelas, dia bingung mau duduk dimana. Kemaren kan dia belom sampe duduk di kelas, trus udah keburu pingsan. Jadinya hari ini dia celingak-celinguk nyari temen duduk yang mau semeja dengannya.

Ada bangku kosong di pojok belakang ruangan. Tempat yang paling tepat sekaligus tempat favoritnya. Sasuke buru-buru duduk disana. Lagi asik-asiknya menikmati tempat duduk barunya, tiba-tiba aja geng maho yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya terlihat datang dan masuk kelas.

"Yooo, Teme- ." panggil Naruto sok akrab sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke langsung pura-pura nggak liat dan membuang muka. Sekolah ini udah cukup aneh buatnya, tanpa harus ditambah dengan hal-hal yang gak jelas lainnya. Naruto dan rombongan menghampiri Sasuke dengan gaya sok asik menurut pemuda _raven_ pantat ayam itu. Lalu mereka mengelilinginya.

"Yooo Sasuke. Kemarin kita belum sempat kenalan kan ? Ayo kenalkan, namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…" ucap pemuda kuning itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan enggan, Sasuke menyambut jabatan tangan itu meski tetap diam.

"Ini teman-teman kita, yang ini Nara Shikamaru, ini Akimachi Chouji, lalu yang itu Shimura Sai…" Naruto bersemangat memperkenalkan teman-temannya sementara Sasuke boro-boro ngeliat, dia acuh saja.

Oke, dia akan mencoba tabah bersekolah disini kalau memang tak ada jalan lain, tapi pliisss deh _Kami-Sama_ , bisa nggak dia dikasih temen-temen yang normal aja ? Tolong jangan sama mereka Tuhan ¡

Lho, emang kenapa dengan geng maho itu ? Belum apa-apa, Sasuke udah ilfil bercampur ngeri. Naruto, pemuda kuning itu jorok banget. Masa malah asik ngorek-ngorek idungnya sambil ngomong sama Sasuke ? Terus Shikamaru hobi banget bengong, bahkan pas diajak ngomong, bengong juga. Sai, yah pemuda itu nggak jorok sih, tapi aneh. Mukanya selalu senyum. Gak tau kenapa, muka senyumnya kayak gak kenal musim dan cuaca. Nah kalo si gendut Choji sih gak usah ditanya. Dia sih maruk banget! Dari tadi nyemilin chiki berkantong super gede dan diabisin sendirian.

"Kami belum mengantarmu melihat-lihat sekolah kan, Sasuke- _kun_? Ayoo…" Sai, pemuda penuh senyuman itulah yang berbicara. Lalu mereka melangkah pergi sambil menyeret pemuda _raven_ itu setengah paksa.

Sekolah ini cukup besar. Dengan 4 bangunan utama yang saling terhubung melalui lorong-lorong kaca. Setiap angkatan memiliki bangunannya sendiri yang terpisah dengan para _senpai_ dan _kohai-tachi_ mereka. Artinya di setiap bangunan sesuai dengan masing-masing tingkatan kelas.

Sasuke gak ngerti kenapa dia mau-maunya diseret-seret begitu aja oleh geng aneh ini. Di sekolahnya yang dulu, dia seorang idola. Tapi tampaknya di sini, harga dirinya hancur lebur luluh lantak dan berantakan .

"Ini gedung _kohai-tachi_ kita yang manis-manis…" kata Naruto dengan nada bangga. Sasuke mendesis. Mungkin kalau ini di dalam _manga_ , pemuda kuning itu sudah mengucapkannya dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Nah, kalau itu gedung tempat para guru dan pengurus osis juga anak-anak yang ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Di sini ada banyak ekskul lhoo. Keren-keren lagi. Ada klub berpedang atau _kendo_ , ketuanya Zoro- _senpai_. Terus ada klub basket, tim basket kita yang terbaik se-wilayah, ketuanya Rukawa- _senpai_. Terus ada lagi klub memasak, ketuanya Sanji- _senpai_. Terus…" Naruto semangat sekali menjelaskan, seperti _salesman_ produk dapur rumah tangga. sampai-sampai gak peduli orang diajak ngomong dengerin apa nggak.

"Stop. Stop ! nggak usah diterusin…" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan geng maho-nya. Males banget harus dengerin hal nggak penting begitu. Karena di sekolahnya dulu Sasuke paling males ikut kegiatan apapun. Tanpa ikut kegiatan, dia udah populer kok. Namanya juga cowo ganteng berkharisma seorang Uchiha.

Langkahnya buru-buru dikejar oleh Naruto dkk karena pemuda _raven_ itu salah masuk gedung !

Ini adalah gedung _senpai-tachi_ mereka. Gedung yang seharusnya terlarang bagi para _kohai-tachi_ manapun kecuali atas seijin _senpai_ yang bersangkutan. Itu pun dengan prosedur yang rumit dan berbelit jika tidak memiliki ijin dan kepentingan. Karena itu, Naruto hanya bisa berdiri di batas luar gedung sambil berteriak-teriak _gaje._

"Wooyyy. Woooyyy _Teme_ \- !" teriak pemuda kuning itu. Tapi Sasuke cuek bebek aja, selain karena males bareng mereka, dia ngerasa namanya bukan _'Teme'_ kok. Jadi dia santai aja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung terlarang itu.

"Sasukeeeeeee-…." Chouji ikutan teriak lebay. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru menutup telinganya saking kencangnya pemuda gempal itu berteriak.

"Kupingku sakit, bodoh !" omel pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil merenggut sebal ke arah sahabatnya. Chouji hanya nyengir saja.

"Jangan ! Jangan kesitu _Teme_ \- ! Wooyyy jangan ! i-itu.. itu ruangan dewi sekolah !" teriak Naruto heboh. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah jadi tontonan para _senpai-tachi_ yang mengintip aksi menghebohkan mereka lewat jendela.

"Ciihh, _baka kouhai-tachi ne_ -..." bisik –bisik merebak. Sementara Sasuke asik saja melenggang tanpa peduli teriakan teman-temannya.

Pemuda itu ingin mengambil jalan pintas menuju lorong yang menghubungkan gedung itu dengan gedung kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa itu adalah pintu neraka.

 _CKLEK-_

 _BRUGG PRANG PRANG PRAANGG !_

Suara benda jatuh, suara benda yang dilempar, semua bercampur dengan jeritan wanita dan teriakan seorang pemuda. Gadis itu menjerit karena si pemuda lancang memasuki tempatnya. Sang pemuda kaget karena tiba-tiba dilempari barang-barang secara brutal.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Sosok yang ada di depannya ini seperti dewi yang turun dari kahyangan di matanya. Cantik… sangat cantik bahkan. Tapi pandangan pemuda tampan itu justru terfokus pada satu area yang terlihat menonjol di bagian atas perut si wanita. Área dada !

Ya ampun, Sasuke… Kenapa malah memandangi area terlarang itu sih ? Benar-benar _hentai._ Tapi matanya seolah tak mau bergerak dari wilayah yang terlarang bagi wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah ?!" alunan selembut beledu itu terdengar. Rupanya gadis di depannya ini berbicara padanya. Sumpah, Sasuke gugup banget diajak ngomong sama gadis cantik berdada besar ini.

"Ma-maaf…" hanya itu kata yang keluar. Itu pun dengan susah payah.

 _CKLEK-_

Suara pintu kembali di buka. Dua gadis cantik lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang satu berambut _orange_ seperti jeruk, yang satu lagi berambut hitam dengan semburat keunguan seperti violet. Lagi-lagi 2 orang gadis cantik dan juga berdada besar. Astaga, Sasuke benar-benar merasa ketiban bangunan roboh.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya si gadis _orange_.

"Entah…" jawab si gadis yang kecantikannya seperti dewi itu. Yah kalau mau jujur, mereka bertiga memiliki kecantikan di atas rata-rata dengan dada yang benar-benar gak rata ! Sasuke bersumpah inilah gadis-gadis tercantik yang pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya.

"Kau dari kelas berapa ?" tanya si gadis violet. Nadanya tenang dan tidak seperti kedua temannya, tampaknya cuma dia yang bisa bersikap baik pada Sasuke.

"Ke-kelas 2…" jawab pemuda itu gugup karena sepasang mata gadis itu ternyata juga berwarna ungu. Benar-benar indah.

"Kau harusnya tahu ini bukan gedungmu anak kecil !" maki sang dewi dengan nada tak suka.

"Sudahlah Hancock, sepertinya dia anak baru yang tersesat…" bela si gadis violet itu.

"Robin ! Jangan membelanya…" marah sang dewi yang ternyata bernama Boa Hancock itu. Nico Robin, si gadis violet hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkan kau ke kelasmu dengan selamat. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ayo bayar!" seringai bahagia di wajah si gadis _orange_ yang bernama Nami itu terlihat jelas. Itu semua karena melihat adanya sumber uang yang ada di depannya.

 **-0000-**

Sasuke kembali ke kelas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatal. Ada apa ini ? Dia benar-benar masih ada di sekolah aneh ini kan ? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti baru pulang dari surga ?

Ah pasti karena dia baru ketemu trio dewi sekolah. Boa Hancock, Nico Robin dan Nami. Tiga gadis kelas 3 itu memang terkenal se-antero sekolah dengan kecantikannya. Terutama Robin, yang nggak cuma cantik _–dan berdada besar juga, tentu aja-,_ tapi juga merupakan siswi terbaik di sekolah dengan nilai rata-rata ujian selalu sempurna.

Karena itu, sang pemuda tampan itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia bener-bener dapet kelapa roboh hari ini ! Jadi nggak nyesel deh disuruh pindah ke sekolah ini. Biar aneh dan gaib, sekolah ini punya koleksi cewe-cewe tercantik yang pernah Sasuke liat.

Dan itu dia kelas nya di sebelah sana. Sebenernya sih males harus ke kelas _gaje_ itu, tapi mau gimana lagi ? Pemuda itu jadi agak nyesel kenapa gak bisa sekelas dengan trio dewi sekolah. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok di depannya.

 _Pinky_

 _Chubby,_

Sasuke sampe lupa mengerjapkan mata ! Cewe itu manis banget kayak gulali. Imut dan helaian _soft pink_ -nya yang tergerai itu lho, aduh, bener-bener jadi nilai plus penampilan gadis di depannya ini. Gadis itu memiliki sepasang _emerald_ hijau jernih yang indah, alis hitam pekat yang membingkai _emerald_ -nya, hidung yang melengkung seperti abjad kuno, benar-benar melukiskan keagungan seorang putri.

Tiba –tiba,

 _BRUGH-_

 _JDUG-_

Saking terpananya, Sasuke nggak sadar kapan gadis itu berlari dan tiba-tiba menubruknya. Mereka berhimpitan dalam posisi dekat. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau…

JIDAT GADIS ITU SANGAT LEBAR !

Si _pinky_ itu berusaha berdiri saat menyadari posisi mereka yang cukup berbahaya. Sasuke bermaksud membantu gadis itu berdiri, tapi apa daya tangannya justru memegang area berbahaya, yang terlarang dari yang haram. Sasuke menyentuh dada si pinky itu!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…" jerit gadis itu sambil melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke arah wajah tampan Sasuke.

 _BUAGHH_ -

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Tenaga gadis itu di luar perkiraannya. Kuat banget ! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, barusan dia menyentuh dada si _pinky_ itu kan? Kok rata ? Mungkin karena habis ketemu trio dewi sekolah, Sasuke jadi terobsesi pada dada besar.

Sasuke masih bengong dan cengo saat gadis itu berlari sambil berteriak-teriak. Wah, harus di kejar nih. Jangan sampai gadis itu salah paham dan nyebar gossip ke satu sekolahan. Niat dia buat nggebet trio dewi bisa hancur berantakan.

"Tu-tunggu jidat !" teriak Sasuke asal pada gadis yang berlari di depannya. Sasuke gak tau namanya, jadi asal aja panggil jidat. Abis jidat gadis itu emang lebar.

 _BRUGH-_

 _JDUG-_

Sasuke buru-buru mengerem langkahnya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menabrak orang. Cowo juga. Apa hobinya memang menabrak orang ?

Cowo yang ditabrak itu jangan-jangan udah tua. Abis rambutnya putih semua. Aduh, dasar _baka_ Sasuke. Itu namanya model keles. Cowo itu memiliki helaian perak di rambutnya. Si cowo perak itu tampak membantu si gadis _pinky_ berdiri. Lalu membersihkan baju si _pinky_ yang tampaknya agak kotor karena sudah dua kali terjatuh itu. Tapi dari yang Sasuke liat, kok gerakan si cowo perak itu kelewat erotis banget? Haduh, dasar Sasuke otak mesum !

"Kau baik-baik saja, _honey_ …?" tanya si cowo perak itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke si _pinky_.

Gadis berhelai _pink_ itu tampak tersipu malu. " _Daijoubu, Kakashi-senpai_ …" jawabnya dengan wajah merona merah.

 _Honey ?_

 **-0000-**

Sasuke gatau ini pertanda baik atau buruk, arena ternyata dia sekelas dengan gadis pinky itu ! Emang tadinya dia nggak gitu memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan tas nya pindah ? Bukannya tadi dia menaruh tasnya di pojok belakang, kenapa sekarang pindah di bangku tengah? Tempat duduk di samping si _baka_ Naruto ! _Aaarrrgghhh…_

Mau protes, Himura- _sensei_ udah keburu datang. Sasuke nggak mau membuat keributan, jadi pasrah deh duduk di sebelah si kuning itu. Ternyata, bangku yang tadi dia duduki di pojok ruangan itu adalah bangku si _pinky_ yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Hei, namamu Naruto kan ?" colek Sasuke pada si kuning yang tampak bersiap tidur itu. Pelajaran mau mulai padahal, tapi dia malah mau tidur,

"Panggil saja _Dobe_ …" jawabnya sambil memamerkan cengiran bergurat 3 di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ah ya terserahlah. Itu…kau lihat ?Si pinky itu siapa namanya ?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuat gerak isyarat ke arah si gadis _pinky_ yang dimaksud. Naruto bahkan langsung tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud tanpa menoleh. Hebat !

"Ooohh, itu Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dia bintang di kelas kita. Anaknya baik, ramah, pintar, nggak sombong, perhatian, penyayang, berbakti pada orangtua. rajin menabung..." cerosos Naruto tanpa henti.

"STOP !" kata Sasuke pelan. ' _Ciiihh, dia ini tipe yang banyak omong.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

Hhhmmm, jadi si _pinky_ itu namanya Sakura. Helaian merah muda itu cocok sekali dengan namanya.

"Kenapa ? Kau naksir dia ya ?" tebak Naruto. Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng.

"Ah tidak…"

"Yang benar ?" tanya si kuning dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya. Eh tadi aku bertemu cewe-cewe cantik.." curhat Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin cerita pada si _Dobe_

"Ooohh itu, ruangan yang tadi kau masuki itu memang ruangan dewi sekolah…"

"Ruangan dewi sekolah ?" Sasuke gagal paham maksud ucapan pemuda kuning itu.

"Itu lho, ruangan cewe-cewe paling cantik di sekolah ini. Mereka _senpai-tachi_ kita. Ada Hancock- _senpai_ , Nami- _senpai_ , Robin- _senpai_ …" belum sempat Dobe selesai menceritakan tentang trio dewi sekolah, sudah ada gangguan.

 _GREK_ -

Suara pintu terbuka. Bersamaan dengan masuk sosok cowo berhelai perak. Cowo itu ! si mesum yang tadi meraba-raba si _pinky_ Sakura.

"Siapa dia ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka. Karena cowo itu cakep banget dan kharismanya, terasa kuat banget.

"Kakashi- _senpai_. Dia ketua osis di sini…"

"Hn." Aaahh komplit sekali pemuda itu. Tampan, berkharisma, ketua osis pula.

"Dia siswa terbaik di sekolah ini dengan nilai ujian sempurna di angkatannya. Satu-satunya saingannya adalah Robin- _senpai_ , salah satu dari trio dewi sekolah…" ucapan pemuda itu nyaris membuat Sasuke tersedak. Siswa terbaik juga ? Ya ampun, hidupnya sempurna sekali.

"Dia itu kekasih Sakura…" _Binggo_! Kali ini Sasuke sukses terbatuk heboh. Membuat seisi kelas melirik ke arahnya. Termasuk sang ketua osis tampan, Kakashi.

"Uhhuuukkk uhuukkk…" Naruto dengan sigap membantu memukul punggung teman sebangkunya untuk meredakan batuk, tapi sayangnya pukulannya kenceng banget.

Astagaaa…jadi si perak itu pacarnya si _pinky_ ? Pantes ajaa dia tadi denger si perak itu manggil si _pinky_ jidat dengan sebutan ' _honey_ '

" _Ohayou minna_ \- " sapa Kakashi. Cewe-cewe di kelasnya langsung ketauan banget _mupeng_. Hanya Sakura yang engga. Iyalah, cowo itu kan pacarnya !

" _Ohayou mo senpai_ …" cewe-cewe itu membalasnya dengan sok imut.

"Pemilihan wakil kelas akan diadakan besok. Jangan lupa pilih wakil kelas kalian yaa.." kata pemuda itu singkat sambil membungkuk hormat pada Himura- _sensei_ dan melangkah pergi keluar kelas

"Ah iya, kita harus memilih wakil kelas kita yaa. Apa ada yang mau berpartisipasi ?" tanya Himura- _sensei_ pada seluruh kelas. Semua terdiam. Nggak ada yang mau kayaknya sih.

"Wakil kelas akan berhubungan langsung dengan para _senpai_ dan _kohai-tachi_. Mereka akan mewakili kelas dalam berbagai rapat osis…" jelas Himura- _sensei_ lagi. Masih nggak ada yang tertarik.

"Eh _Dobe_ , apa menariknya jadi wakil kelas ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm bisa sering ketemu sama trio dewi sekolah. Mereka kan anggota Osis…" jawab pemuda kuning itu malas-malasan.

 _Hah?_ Sasuke kontan tunjuk tangan.

"Saya mau _sensei_ !" ucapnya bersemangat. Disambut tepuk tangan seluruh kelas karena pemuda _raven_ itu sudah membebaskan mereka dari keharusan menyebalkan menjadi wakil kelas.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san. Ada lagi ?" tanya Himura- _sensei_ sambil tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu tertumbuk pada satu sosok yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Sakura ?" Himura- _sensei_ memanggil salah satu siswa kesayangannya.

"Yaa _sensei_ …" jawab gadis cantik itu. Astaga, jangan bilang Sasuke bakal jadi wakil kelas bareng dia.

"Kau mau menemani Sasuke jadi wakil kelas kita ?"

"…"

Semua hening menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Baiklah _sensei_ …" jawab Sakura. Semua pun merasa lega. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Sasuke…

 **-0000-**

 **TO BE CONTINUED-**

 _*Marimo : Ganggang laut. Panggilan Sanji pada Zoro._

 _Catatan Author :_

 _Cerita ini emang memusingkan karena crossover dari 4 fandom berbeda. Naruto, Samurai X, One Piece dan Slamdunk. Plus gaje dan garing kek katjang rebus. Intinya mah, odes cuman pengen nulis ini aja. Yang ringan dan nggak terlalu berat konfliknya kek fict yang lain :Dv_

 _Psstt, fict ini walaupun crossover main chara-nya tetep SasuSaku kok_

 _Makasih yang udah mau-maunya baca :*_

 _Salam sayang_

 _XOXO_

 _Odes_

 _[Yang akan selalu menjadi_ _ **#BiniPertamaCanon**_ _Uchiha Itachi]_


End file.
